Evil G-Man
:For his main counterpart, see The G-Man Evil G-Man, also known as Lord G-Man, and Master, is a parallel universe version of The G-Man in which he is ruler of the Combine forces on earth following the demise of Dr. Wallace Breen. He travels through to the main universe in order to help out Darkside Freeman's plans in conquering his world, and then the universe. Events Black Mesa Incident During the events of the Black Mesa Incident, G-Man observed Gordon Freeman's journey and survival which ended with him killing the alien leader known as Nihilanth. G-Man subsequently offered Freeman a job offer and then placed him into stasis regardless of his answer. Freeman would be kept there for twenty years, in which the interdimensional empire known as the Combine conquered earth and enslaved humanity. The Uprising G-Man awakened Freeman from his stasis and placed him into the Combine ruled city of City 17, and began observing his journey which led to the Uprising and the resistance's fight against the alien rulers. After Freeman killed earth administrator Dr. Wallace Breen, G-Man placed Freeman back into status, claiming that he had other offers for his services. Following Breen's death, G-Man approached Freeman again, but before he could elaborate any further plans vortigaunts infiltrated his realm and took Freeman away, much to G-Man's anger. During which Alyx Vance is being healed by the vortigaunts, G-Man used the distraction to stop time and talk to Freeman personally, and asked him to guide Alyx safely to the White Forest Base. Before Freeman was taken out of the dream-like sequence, he witnessed G-Man whisper to Alyx to warn her father Eli to "prepare for unforeseen consequences". After Freeman and Alyx arrived at Black Mesa, the latter was triggered by a type of hypnotic suggestion after witnessing a silhouette of G-Man on a monitor, and relayed the message from above, much to Eli's shock. Before Eli could elaborate further on G-Man, he ended up being killed by Combine Advisors before Freeman and Alyx set off to find the Borealis, a ship that is said to hold the key to defeating the Combine. After Freeman and Alyx got their hands on the Borealis, Alyx decided on a plan to crash the ship into the Combine Homeworld in hope of wiping them out for good. But during the journey Alyx was taken away by G-Man, who left Freeman on the ship to perish, presumably having no more use for him. Before the ship crashed into the Combine Dyson Sphere (which caused Freeman to realise that what was about to be done would have no affect on the vastness of the Combine Empire), he was rescued by vortigaunts and teleported away to safety. Aftermath and domination of earth In the subsequent years, G-Man worked to taking over the New City 17. He kidnapped the daughter of new administrator John Robertson, Hannah, and held her for ransom. This forced John to give up his post of administrator to G-Man, who then coldly had Hannah executed. G-Man began to run the world with an iron fist, having betrayed his former employers and began to set up his new empire with the remaining Combine forces on earth. The resistance became aware of G-Man's presence and tried to fight against him, but it proved too fruitless and they were forced into hiding. Sometime later, Alyx managed to escape G-Man's grasp and joined up with a new resistance group consisting of John as the leader, as well as Walter Bennett working on the science team. By that point, the fates of Dr. Isaac Kleiner, Dr. Arne Magnussen, and Judith Mossman was unclear. Category:Villains Category:Derivative Category:Deceased